


Traditions

by BlackHunter666



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anything goes - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Smut, fuck fest, orgy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: Hidden in the bowels of every Watchpoint is a place known simply as The Grey Room. Those who know about it keep it a closely guarded secret, watching and waiting to see who is worthy to learn the secret. Even though the Recall has diminished their numbers, the old guard remembers and now spreads the secret of The Grey Room to those they feel can be trusted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a complete smut fest with different pairings and situations in each chapter. If you're looking for a serious romance story, you won't find it here.
> 
> If you've got any requests for specific pairings and situations, feel free to drop me a comment and I'll do my best to make your wish come true.

As far as Overwatch traditions went, there were a few that no one had ever thought would emerge from the rubble. The easy camaraderie and inside jokes came back easily enough; a sideways look from Reinhardt had McCree cracking up laughing at the strangest moments; a muttered comment from Genji resulting in a fond Swedish comment from Torbjörn; Soldier 76 making comments about McCree's attempts at honey pot missions.

When Torbjörn casually mentioned that the grey room was still open and in reasonably good condition, it got them all thinking about the nights they'd spent in similar rooms across the world. At first they agreed that it was best to leave the past where it belonged; no one else needed to know about the grey rooms buried beneath so many abandoned bases. The agreement didn't stop them thinking about those rooms, safe places where all struggles of daily life could be forgotten.

Try though they might, the allure of the grey room was too great and the old guard stopped trying to hide the secret. Coming to an agreement once more, they spread the word about the grey room and invited a select group to join them for a traditional gathering. They were careful with their invitations; avoiding as many potential risks as they could. The grey room would remain a close secret, shared only among the most trustworthy.


End file.
